Episode 85
Code ETD is the 85th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Code ETD, the plan to bring destruction to Extalia, activates. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell remain chained in their prisons while Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster make a comeback. Summary In her cell, Lucy Heartfilia recalls to herself the knowledge of Exceeds. After recalling, she criticizes the law. At this moment, Erza Knightwalker stands in front of the cell and seems impressed with Lucy’s research. Lucy tries to compare Erza Scarlet with Knightwalker. However, Knightwalker drags her out to the hall by her hair, tells her that she's not the "Erza" Lucy knew and hangs her over the balcony with her spear. Knightwalker releases her hold. As Lucy falls, Happy and Carla suddenly fly towards her and save her. They bring her back up to Knightwalker who is surprised. Carla informs Knightwalker that the order to eliminate Lucy has been rescinded and exerts her authority as the Princess of Extalia, daughter of Shagotte. She also orders her to release the imprisoned Dragon Slayers. However, Carla's moment of authority is ruined by Panther Lily, who tells Knightwalker that those Exceeds are the "Fallen Angels". Carla and Happy take the chance to escape. The guards are alerted of the escape of the Fallen and a prisoner. While en route to the Dragon Slayers' prison in the west tower, Carla claims that what she said to Knightwalker was a bluff. Suddenly, Extalia's Royal Guards are flying on their tails. Carla suggests they land but Edolas Royal Army Guards are on the ground. Faust looks at the scene from a balcony. When informed by Coco that the guards are chasing after two of the Fallen, he orders the activation of Code ETD. Carla, Happy and Lucy fly into a building just as Code ETD is activated. The cannons fired towards the sky and hit the Exceed troops, turning them into a giant cat Lacrima. Carla, Happy and Lucy use the confusion as cover-up as they head for the west tower while Faust reveals the essence of Code ETD: Exceed Total Destruction. Wendy and Natsu are chained to rocks in an unknown place with Byro laughing in front of them. Natsu screams in agony as his Magic is being extracted from him. Byro is impressed with the considerable amount of Magic Power they possessed. He proceeds to extract more Magic from Natsu. Later, he turns to Wendy and says that her turn is next. Natsu exclaims that he'll give his Magic Power in Wendy's place. Meanwhile, Carla, Happy and Lucy are running through the tower when suddenly, a spear stops them. It is Knightwalker along with some Royal Army soldiers. The confrontation sends the trio bursting through the floor. After formulating a rescue plan while hiding in a supply room, Happy comes bursting through the corridor in order to create a diversion. Lucy and Carla head down the hall while the guards are distracted. However, their path is blocked once more by Knightwalker and eventually, Happy is captured. As Knightwalker is about to deliver the final blow to Happy, something bursts from the walls. The dust clears from the explosion and reveals Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet stating they won't forgive those who hurt their friends. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Spearmanship Weapons used * Items used * |Rakurima}} *Lacrima Converter Cannon Manga & Anime Differences *The item that Lucy was handcuffed with is different between the two media: in the manga it was handcuffs, while in the anime it was some sticky substance. *In the anime, Lucy's explanation of the Exceed's includes a diagram of the ranks of the Exceeds. *Even though it appears in the manga, Lucy is not shown to be rolling on the floor of her cell before Erza Knightwalker appears and grabs her. *In the manga, Happy and Lucy were just a few inches of getting turned into a Lacrima, whilst in the anime they were already away from the Royal Army. *In the manga, Happy widens his arms and braces for Erza Knightwalker to spear him. In the anime, Happy did not widen his arms and attacked Erza Knightwalker. Navigation Category:Episodes